Don't Run
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Gwaine, a ruthless knight with a dark past finally starts opening up to those around him. He has finally found people he loves and they love him back. On their way back from another Kingdom someone from his past comes back and wants nothing more than to hurt Gwaine and make sure he knows who he belongs to.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is for kweandee who offered me to write based on one of her ideas. Might not be the best but I'm trying and thanks for the prompt. Hope you enjoy.

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

Chapter one: Beginnings

The beginning was awkward. It always is. King Arthur was madly in love with his man servant, Merlin. Uther might not have been pleased but he didn't live long to ruin their love. Soon after the Prince became king, they married and a poor commoner became consort. The people of Camelot were ecstatic with the news that one of their own had become a part of council.  
>And now they're here. Still in love but with an addition. Merlin had been skeptical about adding a third. However, then he became to love the knight that made it a party at night. Gwaine, the rough knight, joined their relationship only months after their marriage. It was Arthur's idea since they both had busy schedules if one was absent they still had company. And soon it was more than company. It blossomed into love between all three. Gwaine, who did it for the sex soon gradually learnt to love both the king and his consortcourt sorcerer. If anything he was learning to open up to them and those around him. Of course he was still discrete about his past but his mind and heart were completely open.  
>That is until they had to go to another kingdom.<br>"I am pleased you enjoyed your stay here," King George said.  
>"We are thankful that you had us. And with all my apologies for any inconvenience," Arthur smiled politely.<br>"None sense. This has made our treaty and ties stronger than ever before," the older man beamed.  
>Arthur simply nodded and headed to his house. Merlin who had stood behind his husband bowed respectfully before he too left.<br>Riding through a small village was Gwaine in between Arthur and Merlin. Behind them was Percival and Elyan and in front leading was Leon.  
>They found a small village inn and much to Gwaine's delight there was a tavern in town. He decided that it had been far too long since they've been to one.<br>"Another round A~my!" Gwaine shouted merrily.  
>"Here ya go Sir Gwain," Amy the bartender smiles.<br>Merlin glares at the young girl and Arthur merely laughs.  
>"He still has it though he is taken," Leon muses.<br>Merlin rolls his eyes.  
>"Jealous dear?" Arthur asks sipping his own drink.<br>"I don't know how you are not," he huffs.  
>"Let him have his fun...we'll punish him later," the king whispers mischievously.<br>This brings a smile to his consort.  
>"Yes and I have something in mind," Merlin agrees.<br>"Oh, oh Gwaine's in trouble," Percival laughs.  
>Elyan gives a wolfish whistle.<br>All the other knights present break into fits of laughter. Gwaine turns to glare at them. His gaze softens when he looks to his lovers. He smiles brightly and winks. Arthur chuckles and rolls his eyes. Merlin smiles as well and blushes profusely.  
>Gwaine takes his cue to walk towards them. He sits in front of Merlin and kisses him deeply.<br>"I would never betray you," he whispers.  
>"I know," Merlin breathes.<br>"Arthur?"  
>"I know Gwaine, we trust you," he replies.<br>Arthur sits closer and leans forward to kiss him reassuringly. Merlin smiles at the two men he loves the most.  
>Of course no one notices the man glaring at their direction. More precisely at Gwaine.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

A/N: okay so I had already posted a chapter two but something got screwed up and I had to rewrite everything from scratch so this is absolutely, completely different from the original.

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The Stranger<p>

Merlin was laughing merrily still deciding to be somewhat sober. Arthur had, of course complained.

"'Ello my beloved," Gwaine smirked obviously having had one too many.

Merlin sighed a bit exasperated," Gwaine."

"Oh please you can't be serious," Gwaine rolls his eyes.

"You're drunk...more so," Arthur notes.

"Yes daddy I am, so what princess?" Gwaine slurs.

"Gwaine," Arthur warns giving the drunken knight a pointed glare.

This gets under the young man's skin. Annoyed he huffs taking a last drag of beer. He has been faithful to both king Arthur and consort Merlin. He deserves a bit of fun.

Gwaine merely snorts in response. He looks at Merlin, "no mum I ain't stoppin'."

Merlin is taken aback by the man's sudden behavior but knows better than to mess with him.

"Gwaine," he says patiently as if talking to a five year old.

Gwaine simply makes to ignore his lover. However, as he turns to get the attention of the lovely bartender, Amy, he sees the man starting at him. His dark past coming back to haunt him. It's only until he notices the man walking toward them does he snap from his stupor.

"Hello," the handsome man bows deeply to the king and consort.

Arthur taps the man's head and it rises slowly.

An odd but intriguing combination of green-brown eyes meet strikingly sky blue. Merlin shifts on the balls of his feet a bit uncomfortable by the intense gaze. The bloke smiles a charming smile that can melt anyone's heart toward him. Merlin makes to study the man before him.

He's tall and definitely well built if the muscular arms are anything to go by. The bloke is absolutely gorgeous. Yet nothing compared to the king of Camelot.

"What is your name?" Merlin asks curiously.

"Jason," the man replies.

As if on cue, Gwaine makes his presence known by asking, "what are you doing here?"

Jason smiles and easily answers with a slight shrug, "I live around here."

Gwaine nods as if to process this information. Clearly more sober than he was before he turns around.

"I'm getting very tired...if you'll excuse me," he stalks off.

Merlin follows him but they stop short once far away enough from the group.

"What's wrong?" He questions concerned.

"Just...tired do not worry," Gwaine forces a smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'll live," the knight reassures.

"Let me-" Merlin begins.

"No, you should return to Arthur."

"Gwaine...please...just to the door?"

Reluctantly Gwaine agrees and once outside he kisses Merlin softly.

"Do not worry. I'm quite fine," he whispers.

Merlin smiles tasting the alcohol on the other man's lips and kisses the knight back more passionately.

"Rest," Merlin blushes breathlessly.

Gwaine nods and turns to leave without looking back.

Minutes after Gwaine disappeared to his chamber Jason leaves as well. Merlin doesn't trust the man. There's something...off about him that makes him shudder.

"He'll be fine," Arthur whispers in his neck.

Merlin nods and leans into the touch of his husband. Despite reassurances he can't help but keep the nagging in his gut at bay.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Gwaine asks angrily.<p>

"You thought you could escape me," Jason sneers.

"I did," Gwaine bites back.

"I pity you, you harlot," the other man laughs.

"Back off," the knight growls.

"King Arthur is nothing but the mere shadow of his horrible father and consort Merlin...don't get me started on such a gullible child," Jason smirks.

"Leave Arthur and Merlin out of this," Gwaine warns.

"You deserve better than those...those-"

"Please you're just jealous that I found someone better than you in bed," Gwaine scoffs.

Jason narrows his eyes and glares. He grabs hold of Gwaine's arms and presses greatly, finely leaving hand print bruises. He backs the slightly drunk man to the bed pressing the back of his knee to the mattress.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine struggles.

"To prove you how wrong you are about being bedded by me," Jason hisses.

Gwaine grits his teeth and tries to fight back. He forgot how strong Jason really is despite his appearance.

"I'll make sure you regret everything you've done Gwaine," the older of the two snaps pressing a bruising kiss to the shocked man's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

A/N: Very sorry for the very short chapter. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Memories Resurfaced<p>

"Get off of me!" Gwaine shouts.

"I don't think so," Jason smirks.

He pushed the struggling knight on his bed and forces his trousers off. He throws the clothes on the floor. Gwaine tries to fight back but he forgot how strong Jason was. Jason kisses Gwaine forcefully and when he breaks away spits.

"You taste if that pathetic excuse of a consort to the king of Camelot," he says disgustingly.

"You have no right to talk about Merlin like that! He's sweet and kind and certainly better than you in everything!" Gwaine retorts defensively.

Jason laughs dryly and pins both Gwaine's hands above his head.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Gwaine grits.

Jason smirks and without warning or even preparations pushes into Gwaine's tight entrance. The man plunging deep in the vulnerable knight ripped a pain filled scream from his throat. Tears welled in his eyes and spilled as he shut his eyes tight. He tried to hold back his wretched sobs and calm down.

"Disgusting little slut. Taking all of my cock," Jason whispers.

Gwaine prays for the man to get out and off him. What's worse is that he feels like every word that man just muttered. He feels disgusting and filthy. Unworthy of any real love. And he's suddenly back in the past.

_"You'll like this very much," a younger version of the man above him assured._

_A naive Gwaine nodded willingly accepting the reassurance. The young man smiled pleased as he thrust into the younger man without warning. Much like now. The younger man, before being a knight, before becoming the fearless man, complied as he spread his legs wider. However, as the pain began a sob escaped full of pain and agony._

That was his first time. He was so in love with the handsome young man. He was his best friend and had no reason not to trust him. That's when they started courting each other. That is until a young Gwaine have himself to Jason for his birthday. A day he now not only curses for his birth. It was when he believed those whisper lovingly lies and gave his innocence to the one he loved. To the one who claimed he loved him back.

Gwaine gasped as the haunting memories resurfaced from deep within his mind. He struggled against his attacker but to no avail.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat watching amusingly at his relaxed husband enjoying himself. Enjoying the company of their friends. He wished that Gwaine could have been here. Thinking of his lover brought a sigh as he recalled that it was soon the man's birthday. The time of year he retreated into himself. Where he pushes everyone away, including both him and Arthur. Merlin's chest suddenly constricts, his heart pounding in his ears.<p>

"Arthur," he called softly yet desperate.

"Yes love?" The King inquired smiling.

As he takes note of the other man his smile falters.

"Something is not right," Merlin answers but does not elaborate.

Arthur cocks his head to the side in thought.

"We have to check on Gwaine...Something is happening to him...I can feel it. We have to go now!" Merlin urges.

He can feel his magic flowing through his veins. He can't control it while he's in edge. Especially when someone as close as Gwaine is involved or worse...in danger.

Arthur sits straighter. The few drinks to lighten his mood long forgotten finally taking in his lover's clear distress. He nods and excuses himself along with an impatient consort. They hurry to Gwaine's respective room. From the other side of the wooden old door they can hear the pleas to stop and whimpers accompanying sobs and pain filled cries. Merlin's breathe hitches as he hears his love begging to an end. Both king and consort stand absolutely shocked.

Arthur places a tentative hand on the handle. Unsure if he should intrude intent on killing. The air is silenced eerily followed by a loud slap. Skin on skin. That's when the barriers break down and Arthur swings the door open.

The door hits the wall rattling surrounding objects. But what rattles both Merlin and Arthur's core is the horrible sight that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine

A/N: Very sorry for being way late. Wow a month already? Thanks for those who have reviewed/favorite/followed.

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Magick<p>

"Back off!" Arthur shouts snapping from his trance.

"A-Arthur," Gwaine cries.

As Jason is momentarily paralyzed by the shock Arthur takes the opportunity to attack. The King launches himself toward the man tackling him to the ground. What they didn't expect was Arthur, being all muscles, flung to the other side of the room.

"Arthur!" Merlin calls.

Arthur turns to see his consort taking care of their lover. He finally notices the traces of blood on the bed. The blood boils in his veins. His vision is blurred with fury.

Jason gets up and runs back to the bed aiming to attack Merlin.

"He's mine!" He growls.

His eyes glow hold as daggers race toward Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells.

Merlin's head hangs low but the daggers are stopped in mid air. Both Arthur and Gwaine notice Jason's struggle to maintain his magic and force the blades forward. Merlin stands up slowly and when he looks up his eyes are bright gold. The blue completely fading. The daggers race past Jason's stiff body almost slicing him. Merlin turns around and with a mere flick of his hand flings the man to the wall.

You can hear the bones crunch under the intense pressure. There's a pain filled scream of agony that pierces through every soul. Blood pours from his mouth. He coughs up blood. To much blood. Arthur stares on in horror as Gwaine cries in pain and relief.

"Merlin," Arthur calls softly.

Bright golden eyes turn to face ocean deep blue. The moment is gone as Merlin falls to the side exhausted and light headed. The King's fast reflex prevents him from colliding with the floor. He places the limp body gently on the wooden ground. He goes over to the body of the man that dared hurt the most important people in the world to him.

He's careful not to get too near the blades stuck in the wall as he reaches Jason. With his index and middle finger together he searches for a pulse. There's none to be found.

"I killed him," Merlin whispers hoarsely.

"He deserved it," Arthur replies.

Both men hear soft whimpers emitting from the bed. There is Gwaine covered in a silk sheet trembling and crying. Arthur makes his way over and engulfs the young man in his arms. Gwaine holds tight to him as he sobs.

"It's okay you're safe," Arthur assures.

Merlin sits beside both joining in the moment.

"Oh Gwaine," Merlin coos.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," he stutters.

"Ssh, it's okay."

"I should've known," he hiccups.

"No one could've," Arthur argues.

"I knew he was magic...I knew...I...he never got let this...this is my fault," he buries his head in the crook of Arthur's neck.

"Gwaine please..." Merlin pleas.

"But-"

As Gwaine begins to argue and sob again Merlin captures his lips. They part for air when it's much needed.

"It's okay, all that matters is that you're okay and safe," Merlin whispers against the warm lips.

"Come on," Arthur says.

"Can I be alone for a minute," Gwaine asks.

Arthur concedes and helps Merlin out seeing as he's currently weak. Gwaine, however, has other plans. He feels cheap and dirty. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not when he finally find a family. He scribbles on a piece of paper quickly. Gwaine puts on some clothes and leaves his chain mail behind in the bed. The note is on top of the drawer next to the bed.

Wrapping a black cloak around himself and looking back at his nightmare he walks away. He's crying just thinking of living alone without Arthur and Merlin. This is why he ran away years ago. This is why he couldn't fall in love. Why he couldn't tell his past to anyone. Why he acted like a stranger.

Now that he opened up to someone. That he had a form of family. It's all been taken away. He can never face them again. Especially after not confessing this chapter of his life with them. It hurts but it's the best he can do.

For himself and for them


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine...

A/N: Short chapter, sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter five: Runaway<p>

Arthur sighs deeply. This shouldn't happen...not to them. To the people he loves the most.

He watches as Merlin sits down looking tired. He smiles a bit as he hugs his consort from behind. Merlin relaxes into the touch, melting into those wonderful arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay sweetie. That bastard deserved it," Arthur assures.

The raven haired man nods reluctantly.

"He underestimated you," the King chuckles.

Merlin elbows him lightly. His heart suddenly stops at a realization.

_I should've known!_

_I knew he had magic._

_I'm sorry..._

"Merlin?" Arthur asks.

_"Can I be alone for a moment?"_

"Merlin!? What's wrong?"

Without warning the young man runs from the other's grasp. He returns to the room that was a living nightmare just moments ago. It was empty. Empty...

He scanned the room almost desperately. Until his eyes landed on the piece of paper. He read its contents slowly. Sure enough it was Gwaine's handwriting.

_I'm sorry Merlin. I knew you'd find this. And I'm so sorry...for absolutely everything. This was all my fault. And even though I love you and Arthur, I cannot show my face again...please don't look for me._

Merlin choked in tears as they silently trailed down his pale cheeks. He can't let it end like this. He won't let go of Gwaine.

He searches the room again, trying to find a clue. A sign. Anything!

In moments he hears footsteps.

"Lord Merlin?" Percival asks.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt? Injured?"

"Do you need help?" Followed many questions.

And he almost expects Gwaine to make a dumb remark. His eyes well up again as his heart clenches. He's not here. Of course not. He ran away. Arthur steps in seeming confused like the others.

"He's gone..." Merlin whispers brokenly.

"No..." Arthur says unbelieving.

But the evidence is clear. Gwaine left.

"No time to explain. Gather your belongings, we're heading to Camelot. Now."

With no questions asked, everyone followed orders. Some more drunk than others but they managed. Soon they were headed home. Because Gwaine not being here with them is not right.

"Arthur," Merlin calls softly.

"What?"

He hands him the scribbled note and gets a blue cloak. Blue, not red or black.

"Where are you going?" Arthur demands.

"To find Gwaine," he replies like it's the most logical thing.

"We're doing this together," Arthur says.

"Arthur, there's no time," Merlin argues.

"Please Merlin...I can't...I can't lose you too," Arthur says hoarsely.

"I promise to come back...Arthur, I love you.. but he needs us."

With a quick peck on the lips the younger left. The brilliant blue trailing behind the King's lithe consort.

Once outside, Merlin ran to a heavily wooded area. He looked around making sure no one else was around. True magic was...legal but he guessed old habits die hard. He also didn't want to panic the villagers.

"Kilgharrah!" He shouts, it almost sounded like a roar of a dragon itself.

Without hesitation the last great and powerful Dragon Kilgharrah appeared. He bows his head in front of the King.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"You must help me find my lover," Merlin answers.

"Lover?"

"Please," the young warlock pleads.

The dragon almost looks as if it's smirking.

"Get on."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine...

* * *

><p>Chapter six: We Didn't Know<p>

Merlin holds on to the dragon as they fly through the dark night. The new moon making the stars shine bright without the beauty of the moon's presence. The consort looks down at the ground trying to find his beloved. Maybe he isn't far. Maybe...

"Kilgharrah," Merlin whispers.

"Yes?" the dragon grunts.

"Do you think we'll find him?"

"Of course. Sooner or later, remember you're immortal."

"Stop here," he orders.

"Here?"

It's a ragged terrian in the mountains. There's a waterfall hiding secret caves and tunnles making the rocks slippery.

"You haven't been here since you arrived to Camelot," he comments.

"I know," Merlin replies.

Kilgharrah drops low on the ground and let's Merlin get off.

"I'll call if anything," the young warlock promises.

"Of course," Kilgharrah bows before leaving.

With careful steps Merlin goes into a cave behind the glistening cascade. There's a hunched over figure trembling with his knees to his chest. His face buried in his arms and his brunette hair disheveled.

"Gwaine," Merlin calls softly.

"Leave. Didn't I tell you not to come?" The distraught man asks.

"Gwaine please come home," Merlin sighs.

"No."

"Why?" the younger questions.

"I'm disgusting and dirty. I betrayed you," Gwaine sniffles not once raising his head.

Merlin takes the cue and wraps his arms around his friend and lover.

"Hey, don't say that. You have never betrayed me or Arthur. We love you," he lifts the other's face so they can gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that," Merlin smiles tenderly.

"I love you too Merlin!"

They embrace each other for a moment longer before Merlin helps him up.

"How do you feel?"

"Hurt," the knight answers truthfully.

Merlin nods and holds his hand squeezing it tightly.

"Come home," Merlin whispers.

"What about Arthur?"

"He nearly went insane without you," Merlin chuckles.

"...before we go back...I think it's fair to tell you everything," Gwaine stops.

"No. Tell me when you're ready. Don't force yourself and don't worry," he smiles sadly.

All he wants is Gwaine's safety and well being.

"Please," comes the hoarse voice.

Merlin leads them out the cave into a path of rocks leading to a clearing. They sit down by the water watching it ripple as each throws a rock in. Not once did Merlin miss the wince of the other man or his constant shifting.

"I guess I'll start when I met him. I was naive...and I trusted him with my whole being. Of course my family didn't approve. They wanted me to live a noble life but they never knew of his magic and of our secret meetings. I guess I finally had enough and left home to be with him. It was nice at first, he was caring and sweet. However, things began to change..._he changed_," Gwaine begins.

"He physically abused me and he would come home from a tavern smelling like sex and alcohol every night...he then would...force himself on me. I lived in fear not once closing my eyes to rest because he was always there," he continues.

Merlin pulls him in and holds him tight as broken sobs tear from his heart.

"It's okay. You're safe now...he's gone," Merlin soothes.

"I decided to runaway...and then I became a knight leaving my past behind. I promised myself never to fall in love but then you and Arthur came along and I had hope," Gwaine cries.

"Ssh...it's okay..."

They rock back and forth as his sobs reduce to pained whimpers.

"I believed in him...he used me and lied to me...and when I thought I finally got my happily ever after he comes back."

"Gwaine...Merlin..."

Both turn to face the voice calling their names.

"Arthur," Merlin smiles.

"Let's go home...Gwaine there is nothing to worry about. We've all misjudged someone...it's only natural to try and find acceptance. I know," Arthur says quietly as he kneels down beside him.

Gwaine holds on to Arthur for dear life and pours his heart out. Exhausted and frightened his breath evens out and he falls into deep sleep. King Arthur easily picks him up and carries him to the horse waiting. With Gwaine securely in his arms they make their way back to Camelot not wanting to spend another second without knowing how to help Gwaine. As soon as they arrive they head straight for Gaius' chambers.

After being kicked out of the room Arthur paces in his own chamber, Merlin sitting on the bed against the headboard impatient but unshowing.

"Arthur," Merlin sighs.

"I can't help but worry," Arthur turns around for his tenth lap.

"Gaius gave him a sleeping drought to rest without any nightmares to haunt him. He's also stitched the tearing..he'll be alright," Merlin assures.

"Physically maybe but emotionally? Merlin...why didn't he tell us?" Arthur asks hurt evident in his tired blue eyes.

"Gwaine is a reserved person who doesn't like to worry people...in the end that's what happens. We worry because we love him," Merlin replies.

Arthur finally agrees to sit on the bed next to Merlin pulling him in toward his body in the process.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him...I can't believe I let him get hurt again," Arthur grits his teeth.

"We didn't know."

"We should've," the blonde king argues.

"Nothing we do can change the past...if his past hadn't happened the way it did maybe we wouldn't have met...we're lucky to have him by our side. I'm lucky to have both of you by my side," Merlin confesses.

"I love you...both of you. I hope he realizes that."

"He knows...he loves you and me just as much as we him."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine...

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: Guilt<p>

The following week was a bit strained and tense between everyone. Gwaine had woken up only to be sedated again after a mini panic attack. The horrifying experience of the rape has made him vulnerable and scared. King Arthur occasionally visits and sometimes spends the night with him. Merlin doesn't mind considering he just wants to be alone. He can't help but feel guilty about everything.

Merlin couldn't protect the one he loves but his guilt trip is not just about that. He feels utterly miserable that he killed a man. True it probably wasn't the first person he's killed and he technically did commit a crime. Though that sorcerer would've most likely be beheaded or burned, Merlin just wishes it hadn't been him to kill that person.

Sighing, Merlin makes his way outside with a dusty old book in hand. He's planning on just sitting on the green grass and read. Maybe he'll forget about what happened because Gwaine certainly won't.

He sits down with his back pressed on the bark of a tree and he opens the book. He starts reading but eventually falls asleep while the sun sets. His subconscious takes him back to that night a week ago and accusing eyes.

"_All. Your. Fault._"

A rattle snake let go by a mysterious figure deeper into the woods wraps around the sleeping man's hand. Twisting and contorting around his wrist.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, where's Merlin?" Gwaine asks a bit timidly.<p>

The blond smiles and caresses his stubbled cheek, "probably in our rooms."

"I...I think km ready," he says.

Gwaine has been staying in Merlin's old chambers in Gaius's quarters. Hearing these words are like music to one's ears. Arthur eagerly nods and helps Gwaine gather a few of his belongings that were necessary for his stay with the healer.

"Merlin will be excited," the king grins.

"Can we go find him so we can have supper together?" He wonders with wide eyes.

"Of course," Arthur agrees.

While a servant takes the things to the master chamber both the king and lover try to find their missing puzzle piece.

"Hey you, boy," Arthur calls over.

A young boy scatters to their direction and immediately bows out of respect.

"Have you seen my consort?"

"Last I saw 'em was underneath the tree in the back sire," the boy answers.

"Thank you," the king smiles kindly.

"Very welcome sires," he bows again.

They continue their trek outside and soon spot their lover by a big tree. The golden ray of sun washing over the thin body. Though sleeping, Merlin seems completely exhausted and just extremely tired.

"Has he been unwell?" Gwaine asks concerned.

"No...just a bit restless at night, probably the nightmares again," Arthur sighs.

"Nightmares again...Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"What is that coiling around his arm?"

Arthur looks at his consort noticing the dangerous venomous snake. What in the world is a poisonous snake doing here? Much less on his lover's arm.

"A snake. Don't move love," Arthur cautions.

"I can fight. And it's only an animal," Gwaine protests.

"No, dear. It's poisonous," he informs.

"P-Poisonous?"

Arthur doesn't say anything further and quietly goes to the sleeping form. Not wanting to startle the young man, he sneaks closer. Yet it's too late as the deadly being takes notice of him and makes quick of his job biting down on the raven haired man's wrist.

"No!" Arthur shouts and stabs the retreating snake.

Merlin wakes up with a scream of pain that radiates off his hand. The king drops his weapon and gathers the trembling man in his arms. Gwaine quickly joins them. He can't help but stare at the oozing blood and swelling hand of his lover.

"Stupid snake," Arthur grits.

"Arthur...Gaius, now," Merlin whispers hoarse.

Arthur picks up the agonizing dark haired man and makes his way back inside, Gwaine right behind. As soon as they arrived they were kicked out again. Both, Gwaine and Arthur are in their chambers with the king fuming and pacing.

He let's out a low growl. First Gwaine and now Merlin. He can't protect them no matter how much power he has. It's driving him insane.

"Calm down Arthur," Gwaine soothes.

This picture is all too familiar only that last week it was Merlin trying to rationalize. How can everything change to make matters worse? It's so easy to destroy someone's life and along with it, others too.

Maybe Arthur should've been more attentive of Merlin. Maybe if he had been more patient and listened to Merlin and not leave him alone this wouldn't have happened.

"Stop blaming yourself," Gwaine sighs.

"This is my fault. Everything that happens to you two is just..."

"Unbearable?" The brunette suggests.

"Yes...but I can't..."

"Gaius will find a cure with the remains of the serpent," Gwaine assures.

Arthur nods wanting to believe. Needing to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Don't Run

Disclaimer: Don't Own Merlin

Warning(s): Language, Sexual content, Scarring and Haunting Pasts, Slash, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine...

Author's Note: Sorry this is so short and I'm so late but this is the end. I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight: End<span>

Seeing from a far

**I'm** always there in your mind

**watching** over your being

And wonder

Until when will **you** be

Mine?

Arthur carries an unconscious Merlin in his arms with Gwaine in tow right behind. They make it to Gaius' chambers in a panic as the prospect of a convulsing Merlin. His body is trembling and groans of utter pain escape his pale lips. His skin white and clammy.

The older man looks up as the door is swung open with such force everything rattles. If Merlin wasn't in such predicament, he would have scolded both his lovers.

"Gaius," the King calls urgently.

Gaius takes Merlin in his arms and settles him on the bed trying to assess the situation.

"Is he alright?" Gwaine asks while biting his lip.

"What happened?"

"A serpent," Arthur explains quickly.

With an incredible speed, Gaius grabs viles of herbs and mixtures and pours them down Merlin's throat. He eases it down and Merlin grimaces. His pales face scrunched up in distaste and Gaius chuckles at the consort's reaction as his eyes flutter open.

"Remind me again to try and find a way to make that better tasting," Merlin coughs.

"Merlin!" Arthur and Gwaine tackle him.

"Hm?"

"How are? What happened?"

"I don't know...I was reading but...a snake-"

"Easy Merlin," Arthure sighs relieved.

The king holds both his lovers in his arms and tries to keep his emotions in check. But he can't. He almost lost both of them and he loves them too much to lose any.

"I love you. Both of you," he coos.

"We love you too," Gwaine and Merlin share a smile.

Arthur beams brightly and kisses Merlin on the forehead while holding Gwaine's warm hand.

"Take it easy Merlin. For the first few days you'll be throwing up the discarded poison in your system," Gaius explains.

Merlin nods and leans on Gwaine breathing in his sweet musky scent. Arthur threads his fingers through Merlin's mussed up midnight hair.

"Sleep," he orders quietly.

Merlin tugs on Gwaine's arm and he complies. Gwaine lies down next to Merlin and the younger curls up to him, his magic and body drained. Gaius exits the room to find more herbs. Arthur watches over both Merlin and Gwaine as they fall into an easy sleep. Merlin's senses still in high alert like Arthur's. They both know this wasn't a normal attack.

A figure outside the castle watches from afar and smiles. This is only the beginning of what's to come. Despite hating the people inside the castle they know they can't enter. The whole castle is surrounded by a bright light that's almost blinding from the magic. One step too close and Merlin will be alerted and the culprit will be executed.

"Until next time..Gwaine, Merlin. If I can't have you, _no one_ can."

The figure turns around and a black cloak covers their body as they disappear into thin air.

_The end..._


End file.
